


yeah fuck you keith

by mayogee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anger, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Swearing, griffin is my bby and i love him sm, james wins ha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayogee/pseuds/mayogee
Summary: Drunk James stumbles upon drunk Keith and the two not-so-unexpectedly gets into an argument.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	yeah fuck you keith

James sluggishly walked out of the party. He didn’t know how much he drank. All he knew was that he stopped counting after his fifth glass of whatever it was in it. Maybe it was too irresponsible of him but, hurrah, he was an independent adult. No elders to scold him.

He tumbled down the garrison hall as he searched for a room to let himself sober up. His trail of thoughts were still a mess and he wasn’t sure of what he’s doing for the most part. His mind began trailing of to Keith as he wandered around.  _ Fucking Keith _ . 

He had enough. The boy was tired of everyone fawning over Keith, the black paladin who had led Voltron; Keith, who was the prodigy drop-out who went missing for four years; Keith, who saved the whole damn world from mass extinction. 

Even the whole damn party was for Voltron. For Keith, the black fucking paladin. The whole event was for Keith and his gifted hero ass. Because mediocre people like James had no place in it. And people like James are branded as the insecure ones who never had a chance to get to the top, and maybe they were right about that. The world wouldn’t stop for people like him. 

James opened a door he found on the left and just fell face-first on the floor. “Sweet Jesus,” he groaned.

“Griffin?” someone called. The voice was slightly faint and groggy.

It was dark in that room when the door closed. But James knew who owned the voice. He sighed. “Keith.”

James hastily stood up, although he almost fell again, and reached for the door. He muttered, “Wrong room.”

“Wait,” he heard Keith say. He saw Keith grab the switch to turn the lights on. When the room was lit, the green-ish and brown vomit on the floor became evident. James rolled his eyes. “You’re disgusting.”

Keith didn’t react to this and instead he sat back on the floor.

“Wait,” he said once more. 

“What d’you want,” James whined. He acted composed by crossing his arms, but he ended up leaning on the doorframe to support his body. His eyes were getting droopy. 

The black paladin frowned. “Why do you hate me so much?”

James had enough. He didn’t want to deal with Keith anymore, he was sick of him. He couldn’t believe he was acting dumb for this. Having Keith pry was the last thing he’d want.

“What did I ever do?” Keith still sat there, his face was flushed from alcohol. He repeated, “Why do you always avoid me?”

“I don’t avoid you,” the pilot scoffed. “I would if I could, but we’re always paired up.”

“Fine,” Keith shrugged. “But you’re always such a bitch to me!”

“You’re just annoying.” James shook his head. He didn’t like where this was going. 

Keith glared at James. “Seriously, why do you hate me?”

“ _ Hate _ you?” James scoffed. His vision began spinning once more, and he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to keep his balance. At this point, he didn’t have any control to what he was saying. “I  _ loathe  _ you, Keith. Because you took away what little I had left.”

“What do you mean?” the black paladin seemed confused. His eyes were squinting as his head tilted slightly. “Is it because of what happened before?”

James drooped eyes shot open.

“It’s because you had everything!” he roared. He didn’t like what he was saying, but he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t control his words. “You… you were supposed to be my last concern! You were just some delinquent but no! Shiro chose you. Turns out you were some sort of a ‘prodig-ee’. And I thought I could finally redeem myself when you dropped out, when you went missing. But no! You returned, and you saved the whole damn universe.”

A vein popped out of Keith’s head. This time, he stood up. He grumbled, “You don’t know anything, Griffin.”

“No, Keith,” James snarled. “You don’t know anything. You had it all, you had Shiro’s favor. You were gifted! You didn’t have to work hard to earn the place beside him. You could afford to drop-out and somehow, you still managed to be the world’s hero-- _ . _ ”

“You think I chose to be that?” Keith snapped. His face was redder, both from alcohol kicking in further, and from aggravation. His knees were slightly struggling to keep himself up. “You think I chose all this? You think I chose to be the one to carry the burden of the universe’s fate? You think it was easy to go to war everyday, saving every goddamn planet from being destroyed? 

You don’t know shit about anything, Griffin. You don’t know anything about what  _ I _ had to go through out there.”

James remained silent. He didn’t know what to say. He could barely process what Keith had said.

“You think it was always glorious?” Keith fumed. He slowly fell back down. He looked up to James dreadfully. His brows were curved into frustration and his breath was hitched. Keith almost cried, “What about those that we couldn’t save? What about the ones we left? It wasn’t glorifying at all.”

The black-haired boy covered his face with his palms as his body shivered. He breathed out, “It was horrifying.”

James curled his fists. He didn’t know why, but he was furious and he had the urge to cry. His body was shaking as he looked back at Keith pitifully. He never knew. He still wasn’t sure what to make of it, but he was angry nonetheless. The pilot wasn’t exactly in his proper state of mind. 

The two were quiet for a bit, until James spoke. “That’s the thing, Keith. Everything that you are makes me irrelevant. That’s why I hate you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi first voltron fic here and pls dont judge but yeah. ch 1 is not done yet so u dont have to read but i got impatient and immediately wanted to publish it so oof hope u like it ig


End file.
